1. a. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a sheet for formation of a burned pattern, which comprises a laminate structure comprising a glass powder-containing layer, an adhesive layer and a combustible substrate layer, and has excellent breakage resistance, and a burning label comprising the sheet.
2. b. BACKGROUND OF THE RELATED ART
With the change of production system to multi-kind and small-quantity production, for example, a sheet for formation of a burned pattern as obtained by forming a sheet using glass powder and a wax binder has been proposed as an identification label for use in the administration of products made of metal, glass, sintered ceramics, etc., semi-finished products or parts, because conventional substrate type identification label comprising sintered ceramics, metal or enamel have problems such as being time consuming and labor intensive to affix with a screw, etc., the problem of inability to affix on curved surface because of label stiffness, and the problem of lack of instant formation in a desired manner of the identification label due to required positioning of a pattern on a spot.
By burning the above sheets for formation of a burned pattern, a burned body is fixed to an adherend member. The sheet has a flexibility and an expedient label forming ability, and its burned body has excellent mar resistance, heat resistance and resistance to chemicals.
However, such conventional sheets for formation of a burned pattern have problems; the sheets have poor adhesion to adherends so that they must be temporarily fixed to the adherends by means of adhesives or pressure-sensitive adhesives and the sheets are poor in expedient adhesion. Furthermore, the sheets have serious problems in practical use that the sheets tend to break, cause cracking or breakage during the formation of a pattern or the temporary fixation thereof to the adherends and are poor in handling properties.